


From One Lover to Another, Uh-huh

by shaneo6930



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Episode 2x08 Fix-it, Fix It, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, alternate version of a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: When Buck accompanies Maddie and Chim to the bar, he meets both the last person he ever wanted to see, and  just the one he wants.Basically a Buck/Eddie version of the bar scene from 2x08.





	From One Lover to Another, Uh-huh

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I didn't like the scene with Buck and Taylor in the bar. At all. Also, Buck and Eddie didn't even look at each other last night. Like, at all. So, this fixes both of those things.
> 
> Title from Islands in the Stream by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton
> 
> This is my first 911 fic. Please be gentle.

Buck took a drink of his beer and watched Maddie and Chim wait in the karaoke sign up line, discussing the song they were going to sing.  Those two are braver than he is, he thought as he turned around.

“Buck?” A female voice called out. “Is that you?” He turned his head to see reporter Taylor Kelly sitting at the other end of the bar. She quickly got up and made her way to the seat beside him. “You blew me off today,” she said.

“You noticed,” Buck answered, not even looking at the woman.

“You know what an interview with the highway hero would’ve done for my channel?”

“As much as an exposé that would ruin my boss?” He didn’t even hide the contempt for the woman in his voice.  He then turned to the woman. “You know, if you’d come to me last year, I would’ve been all over you. You would have been just my type.”

“What happened?” Taylor asked.

He picked up his drink and walked around to her other side. “I grew up.”  He then walked away.

When he got to an empty table he watched the bar, hoping that Taylor stayed in her seat. Of course she didn’t. She stood up and started to make a beeline to his table.

Right as he started to get up to leave, someone sat down beside him. “Eddie?” he asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you,” the other man replied, sitting down.

Seeing someone sit with her target, Taylor scoffed and turned back.  

“It seems I got here just in time,” Eddie observed.

“Thanks, man,” Buck said. “She was stalking me.”

“Well, I did have a bit of an ulterior motive,” Eddie confessed. “I want to talk to you.”

Buck flagged down a waitress at this. “Before we do though, I think we need to get you a drink.” The waitress walked up to the table, and Buck ordered a beer for his friend. She then walked away.

“Shannon left again last night,” Eddie said as the waitress walked away. “She gave me this bit about wanting to be part of Christopher’s life again, and when I let my guard down, she fucking left again.”

The waitress arrived with Eddie’s drink, along with a second for Buck. “I noticed you were getting low,” she said with a wink. Buck flashed his trademark megawatt smile as he took the bottle.  He then handed her a 20 for a tip. She thanked him and walked away.

“You don’t seem too torn up over it,” Buck said. “Is something going on?

“I may have realized something. Something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Buck finished off his first bottle. “What’s that?” He asked.

“There’s someone I think I love. Like, someone close.”

“Who?” Buck asked. There aren’t many possibilities. “If it’s Maddie, you might be out of luck,” he joked, pointing to the stage, where his sister and Chim were on the stage about to start singing the opening lyrics to Islands in the Stream. “I’m seriously starting to question her musical taste.”

“It’s you,” Eddie said flatly. “I love you.”

Suddenly, Buck was thankful he wasn’t taking a drink. “Me?” he asked, slightly befuddled. “Why me?”

“Why not you?” the other man asked. “Come on, you’re not only the best friend I have here in LA,  you’re probably the best friend I’ve  ever had. You’re great with my kid, and I know he loves you, too. You drop everything if I need help. It’s only natural that I developed feelings.”

Buck just blinked. “That’s um…That’s a lot of information to get in 20 seconds.” He thought for a second. “The um…The night I left Abby’s,” he started, “I went over to your  place to tell you everything you just told me. “

“Why didn’t you?”

“I saw you playing happy family with your wife.”

“Ex-wife,” Eddie clarified. “She had the papers with her. We signed before she left.” Then it hit him what Buck had said. “Wait. You just said you love me, too?”

“I do,” Buck replied. “Ever since the earthquake, I’ve loved yo—“ He was stopped by Eddie crashing his lips into Buck’s in a deep kiss. “Can we go somewhere more private?” he asked, as he broke the kiss.

Buck took his friend’s hand and stood up. “I know just the place.”

With that, the two men ran into the bathroom. Thank god it was currently empty. They made a beeline for the oversized handicapped stall. Slamming the door shut, and locking it, the two of them went back to making out like hormonal teenagers. Soon, Buck’s wandering hands found their way to Eddie’s jeans.

“Go for it,” Eddie breathed, as Buck knelt down and unzipped the jeans, with Eddie’s bulge escaping the denim as soon as the pants were open. He then went for the underwear, pulling them down around Eddie’s knees. Eddie’s cock was already hard at the promise of what was in store.

Without hesitation, Buck wrapped his lips around the man with a moan. After Eddie regained his balance, he looked down and really enjoyed what he saw. “God, you are beautiful with your lips wrapped around my dick like that,” he said softly.

Buck replied with a grunt as he took more into his mouth. Just enough to get some good suction going as he gripped what was left sticking out with his hand and started stroking. He then started working his tongue around the head of Eddie’s dick. With every lick, Eddie felt his knees start to give out. God, Buck was a master at this. If he’d known, he would’ve expressed his feelings earlier.

“Bu—Buck, I’m about to---“ Eddie moaned. “I’m gonna—I’m about to—“ He didn’t get to finish his warning as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. After he was through, Buck pulled off of Eddie, and leaned over, spitting the fluids into the toilet beside him.

“Well, I can scratch bar at a bathroom off of my bucket list,” Buck laughed as he stood up. Eddie tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped his jeans up.

“Yeah, a messy BJ in the handicapped stall is a first for me, too,” Eddie said as he reached back and flushed. Buck leaned over and kissed Eddie softly. “So, what do we do now?”

“We go to my house,” Eddie began, “Hang out for a bit, and then later tonight, we go for round 2.”

Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand and led him out of the stall. I like that.

As they opened the door, they ran right into Chim, who was on his way into the room. “Buck, Eddie,” he greeted. “So this means you two missed our performance?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Buck apologized. “Something um..something came up.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” he said. “Maddie is signing us up for an encore. I told her to find some rap.” He moved past the two men into the bathroom. Buck then looked to his new boyfriend.

“You want to head on out now?”

“Of course, I do,” Eddie replied, as they walked out neither commenting that their teammate didn’t seem to notice they  were holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
